It's a love story
by cuttestnik
Summary: My own collection of one shots (related/non-related) that occur to me of my fav pairing DENSI. If you have prompts, pm me or leave a review. Summary and rating inside. Chapter 7- Coyote Ugly. Deeks favourit movie is Coyote Ugly.
1. Love story of an angent and a cop

**Disclaimer- My own series of one shots. Yeah I'm working on my other stories, just be more patience. I love you all for your constant support to me by pms and review. Thanks people. If you have an idea and want me to write a one short about it, pm me or leave it in a review. I'll try my best to work on it.**

**Also a big thank to my bet reader- comehomeziva, she is amazing and we had alot of disccusion for this chapter. And in the end we got it the way in which we both love it. Thanks darling for everything.**

* * *

**Summary- AU. Kensi and Deeks were already married before they met in Hand to Hand. Set during 2x01 Human Trafficking: Julia overhears a conversation between a certain two lovers in a coffee shop.**

**Rating-T**

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

It had been a week since I arrived in LA. I'd gone to Alaska for work reasons. It had been week since I returned and since then, I'd been doing my best to stay at home. It wasn't that I didn't like going out, but I just had a bad feeling that something was going wrong but I didn't know what. I'd been trying to stay home thinking that the feeling would go away-it still hadn't. Finally, today, my friends dragged me to a coffee shop saying I needed fresh air.

So here I was sitting with my four friends, in a coffee shop. It wasn't a big one so tables were kept very near to each other, which made listening to your neighbors very easy. Very few people were there. Everything was going okay until Martha exclaimed, "Oh my God!" It was a bit loud made us all jump, but thankfully no one else took notice.

We didn't know what it was about, so Patricia asked her, "What happened, Martha?"

She answered, "That girl is frankly gorgeous. Just look at her, she's so beautiful!"

We all turned to look at the girl who had just walked in, who was wearing blue jeans with a black button-down tucked into them, the top button undone.

She was looking wonderful, and with polychrome eyes she reminded me eerily of my daughter Kensi. God, I miss her. I could only imagine where she was now—far away, I figured sadly.

"I'm just saying it like it is: she's beautiful, hot and sexy," Linda said.

"Forget about everything, look at her legs. Man, I would kill for those legs," Sally said.

"I completely agree," replied Patricia. I didn't say anything because I was just looking in her eyes. I saw a hint of sadness in them as if something was wrong with her. She looked happy, but her eyes were saying something else. It was really hard for me to read her.

We stopped talking about her because she came to sit down in our line of sight, in such a way that we could see her but didn't have a straight view to us. And even if she could, it seemed like she wouldn't notice because she was engrossed in her phone.

She ordered two cappuccinos.

"I bet she's here to meet her boyfriend," Linda whispered so that the girl couldn't hear.

"How can you be sure about that, maybe she's here to meet a friend," argued Martha.

"Whoever she's meeting, is must not be important to her because she's way too engrossed in her phone," said Patricia.

I replied, "I agree."

Then her phone rang and she picked up. "Yes, G? ... I'm here to meet a friend and it's an emergency. I talked to Hetty and I've told Eric to call me if you get a lead," she said.

"G, really? What kind of a name is G?" asked Martha.

The woman looked to the front and then smiled to someone. God, she had an amazing smile.

"G, I'll call you back." She hung up on him, and stood up and walked forward.

From the entrance, a scruffy surfer was coming in who looked like death warmed over. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face and was walking relatively slowly.

When he came near the table, she went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Aw, they're so cute together," whispered Martha. We all smiled.

"Told you she's here to meet her boyfriend," said Linda.

"God, I missed you so much," said the boy, still wrapped up in her.

He pulled away but he was still holding her. He cupped her face and kissed her on the temple. Meanwhile the girl was just standing-or maybe she was crying. I don't know.

The boy smirked at her and said, "Princess, I know my charm leaves you speechless, but I would love it if you said something."

"The boy has guts," said Linda, and we all shushed her to be quiet. It's not nice to eavesdrop, we knew, but these two were something different. I expected the girl to say something witty, but she surprised me by saying, "Don't ever do this to me again. For God's sake. Please." The girl was now definitely crying.

The boy hugged her again and said, "I'm sorry princess. I'm so sorry."

They pulled away few seconds later and instead of sitting down opposite to each other, they sat next to each other holding hands.

The boy tucked a strand of the girl's hair behind her ear and said, "I'm okay, Princess. Nothing happened. I'm here. I'm not going away. You know that, right?"

The girl didn't say anything, just nodded her head. The boy pleaded, "Princess…"

He wanted her to say something. The girl kept silent for few minutes and then said, "I love you. Don't you ever do that again or I swear to God, I'll kill you myself."

The boy didn't say anything; instead, he laughed. The girl started to say something, glanced around, and finally said, "Justin…," they exchanged a connected glance so fast I almost missed it. "I'm serious. You scared the hell out of me. You're not supposed to do this."

Okay, so the name of boy was apparently Justin.

Justin then smirked again and said, "Princess, you know I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't know something like this was going to happen. Everything was going according plan—I don't know what went wrong. Forget about that, how are you… Melissa?" His lips quirked.

Okay, so maybe the girl's name was Melissa, and she replied immediately, "I'm fine."

They shared a look and couldn't help but start laughing. The waiter came to deliver their cappuccinos. After the waiter, the boy asked, "Does anyone know you're here?"

"Yeah, Hetty does. So do Sam and G," answered Melissa. Justin tensed and asked, "You told G and Sam that you were coming here to meet me?"

This time the girl laughed and said, "No, you idiot. I told them I'm here to see a friend and it's an emergency. I also told Eric to keep me in the loop. I needed to see you."

"Me too, " replied Justin.

"Hetty told me everything," said Melissa.

"I need to do this," said Justin.

"No, you don't. In fact, you shouldn't," said Melissa.

"Princess, if you're here to talk me out of this, then we're not having this conversation. You and I both know I need to stop this," replied Justin.

To which Melissa answered, "Weren't you were the one who told me that you couldn't protect everyone, if I remember correctly?"

"The situation was different that time," came his reply.

Justin sighed and then said, "I know you're worried about me. I know you're scared..." he got that far before Melissa cut him off .

She said, "Scared! Scared is an inadequate word to use, Justin. I'm terrified. You weren't there when Jess's car was blown up. I was there. I was going to talk to her. I was going to ask her about you, and then, one moment she was walking in front of me and the next she wasn't. You have no idea what I've been going through since Hetty told me that LAPD had lost contact with you. I thought..."

Who are this people? Car blown up, LAPD—are these two cops?

"I'm sorry," said Justin.

"Don't say sorry, just don't go again. Please, what if your cover's blown?" asked Melissa.

Justin answered, "Melissa, you need to calm down. Now listen to me very carefully: I know that Jess was killed. I'm sorry for that. But there's no way that my cover was blown and even if it was, I'm meeting Lazik and that's final."

"Justin, are you out of your mind? Do you even realize what you're saying?" asked Melissa.

"There's a shipment of girls that has to be stopped. If I back out now, it would be like forfeiting a winning battle," argued Justin.

To which Melissa said, "Or maybe forfeiting a lost battle."

Justin smirked at her and said, "Whichever way princess, but it's worth a try."

Melissa was the one who sighed this time, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument with him. So she turned her face away from him.

Justin saw and said, "Melissa, look at me. Please."

She turned to him but she was in tears.

She asked, "Why are you doing this? LAPD doesn't even give a shit whether you live or not. They won't cooperate with us. They won't tell me what happened to you. I'm your wife, goddamn it."

Justin wiped her tears and said, "I'm doing this for Jess. I can't let her death be in vain. I'm doing this for those young girls who are going through hell, for their parents and most importantly for myself. You and I both know that I'm not getting any sleep if don't give this a try."

Melissa just nodded but said nothing. Then Justin said, "Besides, who gives a shit about what LAPD thinks? I've got the three best NCIS agents having my back, and then I have Hetty. I'm pretty sure she can scare Lazik as well as any. You know it's true."

Melissa looked at him for brief second but then she laughed.

"Oh my God, they're married. They make such a great couple," said Martha, all of us nodding in agreement.

"The love story of a cop and an agent, wow," said Patricia.

Before we could say anything else, Justin said, "Who did you meet from LAPD that got you so pissed at them?"

"Scarli, he didn't cooperate with us nicely. We told him that you're our liaison and we need to know about you, but he doesn't gives a shit about you. S.O.B." answered Melissa.

Justin laughed at this but didn't say anything. This time Melissa broke the silence by saying, "You look like hell."

Justin eyed her and said, "Thank you so much darling, that's what every husband dreams about hearing from his wife. You know I was in an explosion, so I would really appreciate if you don't go on my looks. It's big miracle itself that I'm alive."

Oops, wrong thing to say. Justin realized that too and said, "Sorry, didn't mean it that way."

They were interrupted by a call on Melissa's phone. She picked it up and said, "Yes, Eric?"

There was a pause. "Okay, on my way," she said, and cut the line.

She looked at Justin and said, "Eric found something. I need to go."

Justin didn't say anything, just nodded at her.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" asked Melissa.

To which Justin answered, "Is that your way of saying, 'please come back to me alive?'"

"Justin," warned Melissa.

"Of course, Melissa, do I have any other option?" he answered.

Melissa was about to say something but Justin stopped her by giving her a kiss.

When they pulled apart, they stayed close to each other, their foreheads touching.

Melissa then said, "Get yourself killed and I'll hunt you down, revive you, and kill you myself. Got it?"

"Yes, wifey," Justin said and kissed her again.

They pulled away from each other, hugged one last time, and then Melissa left.

The guy was sitting there when a small woman came out of nowhere and sat in front of Justin.

"You know, Mr. Deeks, this is completely against the law," she said.

"And you and I both know that this can be the last time she and I see each other," said Justin.

I looked at my friends, and all of them had tears in their eyes.

The woman didn't have any change in expression and said, "Go home, Mr. Deeks, and sleep. Mrs. Deeks is not going to like you if you come back to her in a sleep deprived mood."

Justin laughed at this and then left. A few minutes later, the woman left too.

My friends, who were always laughing and joking around, had tears in their eyes. I, too, was trying not to shed any. There was something about those two that touched my soul. Maybe it was that the girl looked similar to my daughter, or maybe because they were fighting for the side of justice and I knew what that meant. I really wanted to know what happened to the love story of the cop and the agent.

What I didn't know was that soon I was going to find out. Soon I'd be part of the love story of a cop and a agent

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave a review. They make my day.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita**


	2. My Everything

**TITLE- MY EVERYTHING**

**SUMMARY- Set after 5x01, how Kensi was feeling after what happened in the episode. Slightly out of character.**

**Rated- K**

**Kensi's POV**

* * *

It has been a bad day—a very long, bad day. I had just dropped Deeks home and I so badly wanted to go in, stay with him, tell him what I wanted to say in the bullpen, but I didn't because he wanted to be alone. He said he needed to be alone and I wish I didn't understand what he was going through. But—my bad luck—I do. As much as I hate it I know what he was doing and why. He thinks staying alone will make him feel better, if he gives himself time then it would heal and everything will be okay but it won't and I know it. No matter how long he stays alone, no matter how much time he gives himself for sorting things out, it won't change. They only way is to talk and that's what I want now—to talk about this. I know I'm not the best person with communication but I know how serious this issue is and right now he needs to talk to someone and I want it to be me.

I need to tell him how I felt when he kissed me, how I felt when I found out he was missing, when I…I saw him in the body shop…

The look on his face, when I touched him in the body shop for the first time and he thought I was going to hurt him and jerked back, ripped me into pieces.

That was enough to kill, but then in the hospital, he wouldn't look at me—why? Did he think I would think less of him? He should know no matter what I would never think less of him…I…

God, why is everything so complicated?

That's why I'm here, a few blocks ahead of Deeks's house, trying to figure out where to go.

I can't go to Callen's or Sam's house and not even to Eric's. Deeks doesn't want to talk, but I can talk to Nell. She'd understand, but she left with Eric and I don't want to drag her into the mess called my brain.

So my last option is my mom because I know I'm not going home. I can't be alone tonight. I just can't.

I think for few more seconds, weigh pros and cons about going to mom's, but pros win and I head towards her house.

Mom lives in the same house she used to live in, saying because its closer to mine—just fifteen minutes. It's even closer to Deeks's; the nine minute drive takes just five tonight.

I ring the bell and wait for her to open it. I find myself going back to the day two years ago when I was standing here, and I realize how different the situation is. That time I was here because I want to talk to my mom after 15 years, and now I just want to talk to her or just stay with her because I need her.

Just the thought of it brings tears to my eyes, and that's the exact moment when my mom opens the door. I look at my mom, and she notices the tears in my eyes and asks, "What's wrong, honey?" And I don't know what to say so I just cross the threshold and hug her. She closes the door while hugging me and hugs me back tightly.

This hits me like stabbing, that this was what I wanted. I wanted to be in Deeks's arms, to cry on his shoulder and to lend him my shoulder to cry on.

I want him so badly.

My mum rubs my back and then she says, "Everything is going to be fine, Kens, everything's going to be fine."

Those words kill me that night. What I should have done. I should have hugged and told him those words the same way he did two years back. It just hit me what I should have done and I didn't and I just can't control myself. Not anymore. I was crying first but now I'm sobbing.

I've stayed in control and this is what it's cost me. I just lost it.

I just stand there crying for a few minutes hugging and holding her as if my life depends on it.

She doesn't say anything else, just stands there with me rubbing my back, and most importantly, she just doesn't ask anything.

After what feels like an eternity to me, I pull away from her. All she does is rub my tears and tell me, "The bed upstairs is made. Go and sleep, we'll talk tomorrow. You need sleep, honey. Go, I'll bring you some water."

I do as she says and lay down, before she comes to inside tucks me in like I'm still six and kisses on my head and says, "Good night, sweetie, forget about everything—just go to sleep. I'm in the next room if you need anything."

A tear falls from the corner of my eye and she wipes it away. I let sleep consume me so that I can fight with my demons there.

I'm back in the body shop. I go in and see him in the chair tied and spitting blood. I go near him and shake him, but instead of waking up, he doesn't. He doesn't move, and then I notice the bullet hole in his chest. He's shot—no, he can't be. He can't. I shake him but he doesn't move, I cry out his name and shake him more but everything is in vain. He's gone. No he can't, he can't leave me. I can't lose him. He promised me. I…Deeks…

I hear someone calling my name and I feel shaken. I hear my name again and recognize it's a female voice, but I focus on him. I can still see him, he's not moving, please God make him move. I want him back. Please give me my Deeks back.

I hear my name again and it's louder now. I feel like he's going away from me and then he's no longer with me. I can't see him anymore and then I start sobbing again. He's gone. I lost him.

I jerk up and suddenly realize what happened. The voice calling me was my mom's. She is kneeling near my bed and from the look on her face she's terrified. I feel tears on my cheeks and I look at clock. It's three in the morning. God, it was a nightmare, and one hell of one. He's alive, he's okay, I tell myself. He's alive, and he'll be okay.

Mom hands me a glass of water and sits next to me. We sit for a few seconds and I know she's hoping I'll start talking but I can't. I just can't form words. I can't say them out loud.

She stays for a while, but when she accepts I won't talk, starts to leave.

I need to do this, I need to talk, and so I say, "I lost him, Mom, I lost my best friend, I lost my everything". A tear rolls down my cheek, and saying it out loud makes everything more real.

She doesn't ask who I am talking about because of course she knows it's him, she knows it Deeks. She knows with me it's always Deeks.

"Oh, honey," she says, and comes closer to hug me. I can't believe how comforting moms' hugs can be. "Is he…?" she asks, though she doesn't have the guts to frame that sentence.

I say, "He's alive, he's alive." I don't know who I'm trying to reassure, her or me. More myself, I think. Mom sighs. She doesn't ask anything else, and I hug her back tightly.

She rubs my back and I cry more while talking to her...

"He was tortured…"

"I should have been with him, I left him after he…"

"He kissed me. Mom, he kissed me."

We pull away and Mom looks in my eyes. It seems to break her. She says, "It's okay sweetie. He'll be okay." I just nod; I don't know what to say to that.

After few seconds she speaks again, "It's not your fault, honey, you know that?" I nod again because I know it's all Javier's fault, Sidorov's fault, mine too, and everyone else's. We all are responsible for what happened, we all are.

After few more tears, I manage to say, "When we went to body shop, he…he was tied to a chair and was spitting blood. They…they—"

I can't, I can't say it. It's too difficult. I feel more tears pooling in my eyes. My mom is holding my hands and making small patterns with her thumbs.

"They drilled his teeth," I finally manage to say. My mom looks terrified thinking about what those bastards had done to my Deeks.

"He was scared, for the first time in my life Deeks was scared…my goofy, always-chatting partner wasn't able to speak. He was quiet, Mom. He was quiet; they hurt his mouth badly. They hurt him."

And after that, I start sobbing again.

My mom hugs me again and says, "Oh, dear." After few minutes we pull apart again, and I know she's waiting for more. I need to get this out, come on Kensi.

After few deep breaths I say,

"In the hospital, he he…he wouldn't look at me. He was so injured; he needed a doctor and he wouldn't allow them to touch him. He wouldn't look at me—why would he do that? Why?"

"I needed to see him, I need him to be okay. I need him."

"Honey, he didn't think about how much this would hurt you. He has his own mess, baby. He has enough to share," she says in a teary voice.

I know my mom loves Deeks. In a short period, he's become like my mom's extra son she never had. She knows what we mean to each other. She does.

And our routine of hugging and pulling away continues.

After few minutes of pulling away I say, "Mom, he said he wants to be alone. He doesn't want to be with anyone. He thinks if he's alone, he'll heal better, but I know he won't—it'll just hurt him more. He..."

I take few more deep breaths and finally say,

"He said the place he went to in his head to stop the pain was me. He said it and I didn't say anything and now he wants to be alone, Mom. I can't leave him alone but I can't go against what he wants. I didn't say anything to him. I just didn't."

And I start sobbing again. I don't know what's hurting me more, Deeks getting tortured, that he wouldn't look at me, his words, me not saying everything, or just that he's alone right now. On the other hand, everything.

I feel a sting of pain in my heart and I know what it is. I want everything to be normal, I just want Deeks back. I can't see him like this. I hate quiet Deeks. I just want him.

I hug my mom again more tightly then any time before and say, "Please do something, Mom. Please do something. I want Deeks back."

I want my everything back

* * *

**AN:- So guys what do think about it. Hope you like it.**

**I have started working on the prompts given to me. Thanks guys. All the reviews made me feel so good. Thank you so much. I'm open to prompts related/non-related to the chapters I have posted.**

**Next coming up is a prompt sent by ATHENA465. Thank you so much for the prompt. I'll update soon.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita.**


	3. Love story of an agent and a cop Part 2

**TITLE- LOVE STORY OF A COP AND AN AGENT (PART 2)**

**SUMMARY- Julia found out that the two strangers she saw in a café two years ago are in reality her daughter and son in law. A prompt sent by ATHENA465. Thank you so much for the prompt. I hope I justified it and hope you and everyone likes it.**

**Rated- K**

**Julia's POV**

* * *

When I opened the door, I saw him standing in front of me. He was nervous, I could tell. And there was something about him that felt familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then he used Kensi's name and I forgot everything except her. I started thinking about the day she was born to the day she left me, my stubborn daddy's girl.

Still, he looked familiar, as if there was some connection between him and me. He said he was Marty Deeks, a detective with the LAPD who knew Kensi.

That meant my daughter was a cop. He didn't say yes, he just shrugged and said kind of. He told me I'd see her soon, and I said he didn't know first thing about my daughter. I saw a smile forming on his lips as if I cracked a joke—I don't know if I was right or wrong.

What was his relationship to my daughter?

The name didn't ring a bell, but why did the face look so similar?

I wanted to ask him so many questions as we were driving to a "safe place" (as he called it), but I didn't.

Because when I looked at him, he seemed sad. He wasn't relaxed, he was trying to be calm but was coming apart at the seams. So I didn't ask him anything. Maybe he was close to my daughter, but why was he so worried? Was my daughter in some kind of danger? The ride to the safe place was in complete silence.

When we reached the place, or their boathouse, I found out that my daughter was an NCIS agent—one of the best they had.

Soon, he and the other agents disappeared, but when they were leaving he stopped at the door and turned back to look at me.

He smiled at me and said, "I'll bring her back. I'll bring her back," and left. I didn't know if those words were more for me or him, but when he said them I realized how badly I'd needed to hear them. There really was some connection between him and Kensi, and now with me as well.

It was around four when I saw him again and he had smile on his face. I knew my daughter was safe, his eyes told me everything. He told me that Kensi would be at my house around seven. I knew that would never happen, there was no way my daughter would come and see me by herself, but my heart told me to believe him. So I did and I told him I'd wait for her.

The car ride to my house was completely silent, but I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight if I didn't ask him what I wanted to know. So when he dropped me off, I asked him, "How can you be sure that she'll want to see me? She hates me…" with tears in my eyes.

He didn't say anything, just hugged me at said, "Because I know her better than anyone else. She knows the truth now, she doesn't hate you, she hates the situation. I promise you'll see her tonight."

He was about to leave when he turned and said, "If you want her to spill her secrets to you, make sure you have coffee, donuts and ice cream. You have no idea what a wonder they can do," and he left.

It wasn't until I saw Kensi later that night that I realized why he looked so familiar. Well, I wasn't wrong—he was definitely connected to my daughter, and to me as well.

Seeing Kensi, I realized I was part of the love story of the cop and the agent.

It had been a week since I met Kensi, and everything was going amazingly.

Today I was hanging out with my friends celebrating my daughter's return to my life.

Then out of nowhere, I heard Martha asking, "Hey guys, you remember the cop and the agent we saw two years back in this same cafe?"

All of us nodded and then Lindy asked, "What about them?"

Martha replied, "I don't know, I was just thinking about them—about what happened to them."

I couldn't stop myself, so I said, "Well, let's just hope they had their happy ending."

I knew they did, because I was a part of it. The love story of the cop and the agent had become the love story of my daughter and son-in-law. A true love story.

* * *

**AN:- So guys what do you think about it? Hope you like it!**

**Also thank you guys so much for 12 reviews, 9 favorites and 21 follow. **

**Thanks to Ahena465, Hoosier65, 974lk and lilltemissjellybabies for the reviews.**

**One more thing as it's already 5****th**** of September over here, I would like to dedicate this chapter who have taught me atleast one thing in my life. Happy Teachers Day all.**

**Keep reviews coming, I love them and also keep sending me prompts.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita.**


	4. Cheeky Bastard

**TITLE:- CHEEKY BASTARD**

**SUMMARY- Deeks once again gets what he wants.**

**Rate-K**

It had been a hell of a week—or more specifically, a hell of a day.

Sam and Callen had gone to Mexico for different a case, resulting in Deeks and Kensi working on two cases simultaneously.

Finally, both cases were solved, though not without their challenges, and now they were just waiting for Sam and Callen to return.

They were sitting on the couch with Eric and Nell when a tech came down from OPS to tell the two that they were needed. An amused Deeks and Kensi not-quite-sympathetically wished them all the best, and went back to their conversation.

It was when she stifled a yawn that Deeks asked Kensi whether she wanted to go home.

She said no, because they were both waiting for Sam and Callen to return so they could debrief and just call an end to the day.

Deeks knew he couldn't win against Kensi, so he scooted closer to her until he was sitting next to her and told her to rest on his shoulder until the guys came.

They were officially a couple, and the entire OPS knew it, so there was no big deal in laying her head on his shoulder.

Half an hour later when Sam and Callen arrived, they found both partners sleeping on the couch—actually, they found Kensi's head on Deeks' shoulder with Deeks' arm wrapped around her.

They stood in front of them watching both junior agents sleep soundly. Callen looked at Sam with a twinkle in his eye and Sam knew what he meant.

He quickly took his phone out and took picture of both of them, figuring they'd use it when they wanted.

"Everything okay, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna?" asked Hetty, who came behind them and made both agents jump.

"Seriously, Hetty, you scared us," said Sam.

"I thought we had a debrief," said Callen.

"Of course we do," said Hetty.

"And how's that going to happen if these two," Callen asked, pointing towards Deeks and Kensi, "are asleep?"

"Well I would suggest you let them sleep and we'll have the debrief when they wake up or you wake Kensi up."

Saying that she left.

"She's kidding, right?" asked Sam.

"No, she's not," came Deeks' reply.

They both turned to look at him and saw him smirking at them.

"We thought you were asleep?" asked Sam.

"I was, but you gabbing with Hetty woke me up," answered Deeks.

"Is she okay?" asked Callen as he noticed a cut on Kensi's head.

"Just a scrape when we were chasing the suspect. Hell of a day," answered Deeks, looking at his sleeping partner/girlfriend/everything.

"Also, unlike you, we had to work on two cases together and as you can see my partner over here got injured, so if you want to debrief, wake her up, go ahead… or let her take a nap, your choice," he almost whispered as he continued, making sure he wasn't the one to wake Kensi up.

Sam and Callen looked at him, decided the second option was good, and started walking towards the bullpen.

They stopped as they heard Deeks saying, "I suggest you delete that picture you took of both of us, I mean imagine what would happen if Kens found out you guys clicked a picture of us while we were sleeping." He smirked and went back to sleeping.

Sam and Callen exchanged a wary look, immediately deleted the picture, and started walking towards the bullpen again.

They were near stairs when Sam said, "Wait, if he was asleep how did he knew we took that picture of them? We didn't even say a word before it."

Callen looked at Deeks and Kensi again, just to find Kensi snoring softly and Deeks playing with her hair with small smile on his face.

"He was playing with us, wasn't he?" asked Callen.

"He's getting very brave lately, isn't he?" asked Sam.

"Well, he is in a relationship with Kensi," interjected Eric, standing on the stairs.

"And stays with her 24-7, he's braver than all of us," finished Nell.

"He didn't want to debrief, did he?" asked Callen.

"Yeah, he wanted Kensi to go home and rest," said Nell.

"How come he always gets what he wants?" asked Sam.

"No idea, but he makes sure that it somehow always happens," came Callen's reply.

"Always," said Eric, Nell, and Sam at the same time, looking at Deeks before going upstairs.

Hetty, from her office, was looking at them and listening to everything they said. She looked at Deeks and saw him smirking at her. She gave a smile and said, "Cheeky bastard."

**AN:- First of so sorry for updating so late. My laptop stopped working few days ago and now it's finally back. Just another one shot. Thanks to my beta reader for helping me with this one.**

**Big thanks to blue dogs rock ****, Hoosier65, 974lk, guesswhofern, OhBuddy66 and DensiLovestory. Thank you soo much guys for your amazing word. They ****make my day. **

**I have just two more prompts to work, which will be up soon and to everyone keep prompting. I'll love to hear from you.**

**For this chapter, hope you like it. Leave a review on your way out, they make my day.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita. **


	5. New Mom

**Summary- Deeks shares a piece of his childhood with Kensi.**

**Rating-K**

**Kensi's POV**

* * *

"Seriously, Deeks?" I asked him. We were in my car and driving to his house when he asked me if we could go to mine because he wanted to keep his train at my house.

"Yes, Kens, I'm serious. You should understand this. I can't keep it at my house, Monty'll break it," he said making a puppy-dog face.

I thought about it because I knew he was right, he couldn't keep that thing in his house and I was okay if that thing was in my apartment—but how could I let Deeks off without teasing him?

So I said, "You know you could pack up that thing and keep it in a safe place, there's no need for playing with it every day."

He looked at me, making the puppy face again and said, or more like pleaded, "Please, Kensalina? See here's the deal, as long as the train is at your apartment, I'll bring a donut every day. Promise."

I loved the idea but I'm Kensi, so I tried to act like I was thinking about it and then asked him, "Okay, so if I allow you to keep the train in my apartment where are you going to keep it?"

"In your spare room, I know you don't use it," he replied immediately.

Okay that was creepy, but I knew there was no way I was going to argue or tease him further, so I gave in. Exactly forty-five minutes later, I opened my door with our food and beer in hand just to find Deeks relaxing on my couch. As he saw me, he got up and took everything from me and set it on the coffee table. He then took my hand and walked me into my spare room where he'd arranged the train on the ground.

He started the train to show me how it runs, but to be honest, my entire focus was on his face. He was smiling like small kids do when they get their favorite thing at Christmas. I realized he was happy because he'd wanted this train since he was five.

After 2-3 runs of the train, we sat down on my couch to eat.

Deeks was completely silent and it was starting to bother me, so I asked him, "So you've wanted this train since you were five, huh? Didn't know you had a thing for trains."

He chuckled just a tiny bit sadly. "I loved trains. I still do. When I was five, I wanted to grow up and drive a train. The speed of them fascinated me."

"So what changed?" I asked immediately, not missing a beat.

"A lot," he said and shrugged. I didn't force him to continue.

A few minutes and beers later I heard him say, "You know, Kensi for five years of my life, I prayed to Santa to get me this train.

"For five years. My mom knew it but she couldn't do anything about it. Whatever she earned was just enough to fulfill our basic needs. There were times when we didn't have money to buy food for us because whatever money my mom had gotten from her jobs, that bastard took it away."

I swallowed hard just imagining how his life had been when he was small. Deeks hardly talked about his childhood—in fact, this was the second time he'd talked about his childhood. The first was when he was shot.

I kept my hand on his shoulder to assure him. He looked at me and I swear I saw some tears in his eyes.

Then he said, ''Mom saved money for five years to get me a new train, but only managed to get me Thomas. And she told me to hide it from him. But I don't know how he found out about it, and was very angry at both of us. Mom tried to talk to him but in the end, it resulted in Thomas shattered in pieces and both of us beaten badly. It wasn't first time he hit me but ...but it was really bad. I had three broken ribs, a broken hand, a twisted ankle, and a black eye."

By the time he finished, I realized I had tears in my eyes so I just scooted next to him and laid my head on his shoulder, kept my hand on his heart and said, "I'm sorry, Deeks that you had to go through that. No one should go through something like that."

He just shrugged and started playing with my hair.

His heartbeat was slower now and I realized he was relaxing. So I asked him something I'd wanted to ask for quite a while, "Deeks what about your mom, where is she?"

Deeks tensed a little but after few seconds I heard him saying, "I don't know. After that night, we were in the hospital and she told cops she didn't want me anymore because I had just become a monster like him."

I raised my head from my shoulder to look at him just to notice pain in his eyes. He didn't cry but, almost teary, said, "Haven't seen her since."

My blood started boiling, how she could do that? How could she leave Deeks alone knowing he was just eleven? He had been on his own since eleven…oh my God…how did he do that, how could he go through all that and still be so good and so grounded. God, my respect for Deeks just increased a thousand fold.

I looked at him to see that he was just staring in the space. I lifted my hand from his chest and kept on his shoulder and said, "Deeks, you are anything but like him. You are a great man and a kind soul. Thanks for sharing."

Deeks looked at me and smiled weakly, and after few seconds I saw him smirking and I knew he was going to say something ridiculous.

And he did, as he said, "You know it's okay. I mean, I've got a new mom now. Kind of a step mom but she's great."

"Seriously Deeks, now you need to spill. What did you do to my mom, she loves you like her own son, and it's creepy," I said, and he chuckled.

He smirked and said, "Nothing, it's just that Blye women can't resist me."

I rolled my eyes and we both burst into laughter.

* * *

**AN:- So guys what do you thought about it? Leave a review on your way out, they make my day.**

**Important note- My beta reader is currently not available and I want to continue with this story and 2 another stories of mine. So if you are a beta reader and can help me, please pm me or leave a review. Or if you know someone who can help me, then please pm me or leave a review. Pretty please.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita.**


	6. More than partners

**TITLE- MORE THAN PATNERS**

**SUMMARY- Post 5x09 AU version.**

**Rated- K**

* * *

She was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. That was confirmed last night. Lat night, things changed between them and so the morning after changed as well. They become more than partners.

For the two people who suck at communication they sure did talk. It's not as if they don't talk, it's just they hadn't talked about their _thing. _But last night they talked about their _thing_-the dance they had been doing since they first meet. They confessed that they were attracted to each other the first time they met. Well it was an understatement, wasn't it? They both even chuckled about it after they said this. Last night was the first time Kensi actually told Deeks that they were more than partners. He had wanted to hear that for years and now after all the waiting, he realized it was well worth the wait.

Truth to be told, it felt amazing how a single thing can mean so much. Deeks is known for his talking and that he doesn't shut up but last night he swears he hardly said more than a few sentences because last night it was Kensi's turn to open up. To talk about how she feels. To pour out her heart to him.

Deeks had already conveyed what he felt for her. The importance she held in his life. He said that it was the presence of her in his life that gave him the strength to endure the torture. Her smile, laughter, jackass jokes, her _everything_ helped him. He would never forget that it was her voice that made him feel safe and allowed him a proper night's sleep after he hadn't sleep well for months.

It was her presence, the faith and trust he has in her and the acknowledgement that she was laying next to him that kept his nightmares at bay. It was for her, for being with her that gave him the strength to fight his demons and to come back to work and to her. He knows that she knows that she was the sole reason of his returning to work. He even said it in front of whole team that he will go wherever Kensi goes. Because that is how they roll. He accepted the fact long ago that there is no meaning to his life if Kensi is not in it. She is his _everything_.

It was Kensi's turn to speak, and she did! But was it possible that they have a serious talk about their _thing_ and not crack a joke or say something witty? Nope, not possible. So instead of saying that there is a _thing_ between them, the first thing she said was that this is the first and last time she would be talking about their _thing_ because she has terrible communication skills and she hates talking about their _thing_. God only knows how hard it was to control his laughter but he did chuckled, how couldn't he? They always joked about their _thing_ and when they were going to talk about their _thing,_ they joked first. They will never change and to be honest he want either of them to change. They are perfect just the way they are. So she finally said it; she wanted him. She wanted their _thing _to work out. Yes there was a thing. There always had been and always will be. She wanted their _thing_ to work in a right way. She wanted them; she wanted Deeks and Kensi together, as one.

That was the reason she got up from her chair and went outside the restaurant when Deeks said that he wanted to be with her at his place. Yeah she thought about it for a second. She thought that maybe this was too early or maybe it's now or never. After losing Deeks once because of the Sidorov's incident she couldn't lose him again. After thinking for a second, which actually felt like years to him, she got up and started walking out thinking that he will get the clue and follow her _and he did_. Thank goodness.

It wasn't as if they talked last night; no last night everything changed, they changed. From Deeks and Kensi they became Densi. Yeah he loved this name. The name Callen gave them and it was perfect. Deeks and Kensi equals to Densi. It sounded so cheesy.

They kissed. Yeah finally after one cover kiss and one terrible communication skills kiss, they finally kissed each other and this time it was done properly. It was _amazing._ Actually it was more than amazing. It was different from their last two kisses. It wasn't short; it was one hell of a long, deep kiss. And it had _all_. Love, passion, heat, desire, lust, hunger and the cravings they had for each other since the first time their eyes met. At first it was soft, gentle kissing each other, taking in the feel of each other's lips. But then the heat, passion, desire and lust took over their love and then the kissing started getting heated and they poured out their hearts in the kiss, conveying their feelings towards each other without saying a word. It was perfect and mind blowing. They were blown away by that kiss. They themselves didn't know from where all those feeling and emotions came, it was even new to them.

He knows that he will remember that kiss till the last breath of his life and so does she. And when they broke apart, they just stood there; foreheads touching, each other and he swore that the only thing he saw in her brown orbs was pure love which is also reflected in his baby blues. They still couldn't believe that this was happening to them. They asked themselves when did they get so lucky.

Then she moved her hand and rubbed her palm against his scurfy jaw. He had always loved her touch but recently he had craved it. Her warm, smooth skin making contact with his skin is all he wanted. Knowingly unknowingly they were constantly touching each other. Little brushes of their hands, bumping shoulders with, slapping each other on their hips, her punching him on small things. These were all their means of touching each other. The fact was they both couldn't keep their hands off each other.

They kissed each other last night, not once or twice but endless times, making up for their desires for past four years. The only thing they didn't do last night was make love. Well the sole reason behind that was because they wanted to take things one step at a time. They didn't want to be rushed into something. He was aware of her fears and his PTSD. He had known about it for years and it was also one of the reasons that stopped him from confessing his love for her.

Now that they have confessed that they love each other (though they didn't say it directly) that doesn't mean that her fears are all gone. No they are still there but Kensi had put them aside and gave their _thing_ a chance. Just thinking about it made him feel so proud that she did all this for him and their _thing. _And let's just not talk about his PTSD. He is still in recovery. Yeah, the nightmares are almost gone and now he can take a shot but the sound of the drill still echos in his mind and even the thought of it, scares the hell out of him. Though he was getting therapy but that doesn't means that he was fine and everything was back to normal. He was fighting his own battle of fears.

So they decided they will take things one step at time. So they talked, ate and kissed each other. Yeah well they kissed each other more than they talked. What could they do, they are helpless and not to forget they are hopelessly in love with each other. How they are not making love and how they are keeping control of themselves is a big surprise to them, especially him.

The long passionate kiss that she gave him was making things very hard for him. Damn it this one step at a time rule. But then he thought he has his whole lifetime for that because now she is his. Yes she is officially his. There is no turning back, only taking their _thing_ to next level. What he didn't know was that he wouldn't get the time.

What he knew was that what he felt this morning was different and magnificent. He woke up at six in morning by the rays of sun falling on him. It took him in a minute or two to recall the events of last night. He couldn't believe them. He thinks that it was just a dream but then the scene in front of him begs to differ. He can't believe that his partner, his badass Blye; the love of his life is sleeping next to him wearing his shirt and boxers in a star fish manner, hovering all over the bed and snoring loudly in his ears. Over a period of time, he has got used to this type of sleeping arrangement, lying in the same bed as his partner, limbs tangled with her and her snores. Truth be told, he loves that sound. They didn't make love last night? So what? That doesn't mean they can't share the same bed.

He knows that they have shared the bed before. But it's not the same anymore. It's different this time. Because this time he kissed her good night and made her sleep as close as possible and now he would have given her good morning kiss. Just the thought made him smiled. But it looked like she wasn't in a mood or any such thing, instead her plan was different. She wanted to sleep and when she felt him stir next to her, she just tightened her grip on him. He smiled when he saw this. Well what can he say; Kensi Blye is definitely not a morning person. When he tried to wake her up, she just looked at him with her sleepy, beautiful brown orbs and then closed them and snuggled more into him. She now had both of her hands around him in a tight grip and her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

This had happened before; she had done this before not exactly the same, but something similar. Before last night whenever they shared the bed after the Sidorov incident, she would keep her one hand on his heart. Well this has become normal for them, to share the bed and for her to keep one hand on his heart. He wanted to ask her the reason for doing this but he was too afraid of the answers. Too afraid that if he asked this then it might break their routine. The routine they loved soo much. How couldn't they? They haven't seen each other for months. They have missed each other like hell. They missed their banter, breakfasts, lunches and dinners together. Their hangouts, movie nights, sleepovers, walk on beach, walks with Monty and cuddling sessions. They actually missed them together. So they were making up for their lost four months by spending each and every possible second together.

He loves this side of Kensi. The soft inner side of Kensi which is hidden by her tough exterior. He made himself proud that he is able to see this side of Kensi, so relaxed and yet still vulnerable, cuddling with him. He knew Kensi loved to cuddle but this was something new –something different. This is the girly side of Kensi; his girl. It felt amazing. So instead of waking her up, he snuggled more into her (as if that was even possible) and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:- So what did you think about this? I'll love you hear from you.**

**Also I have got some prompts from you, and I do have some idea about them but the truth is I hardly have time for myself and to manage to write something is getting impossible day by day But I'm trying my best. And thanks to all the people who have followed and reviewed and favourite my any story. You guys are so good and patience. I don't even remember how many pending story I have but I'll try to update them soon. Thanks again.**

**Don't forget to leave your review on your way out.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita.**


	7. Coyote Ugly

**Title-COYOTE UGLY**

**Summary-MARTY DEEKS LOVES COYOTE UGLY.**

**Rated K**

Sometimes a light ray of light is enough to lighten up the entire room

It was at some point during his 2nd year in law school when Marty Deeks realized that he was miserable. Normally people that get to study what they want are thrilled, especially if that includes getting accepted to and being in the top of your class in law school. This wasn't the case with Deeks, he simply just wasn't happy anymore. The misery was mainly brought about due to the circumstances that he was forced to deal with.

He had just recently started taking cooking lessons from his boss at the restaurant because quite frankly the money he was pulling in while working as waiter wasn't enough to cover both his tuition and his basic needs. So his daily schedule usually consisted of early morning classes on campus, double shifts at the restaurant, and cooking classes that often ended up lasting into the early morning hours.

Deeks was no stranger to hard work, and from a very young age he'd had to struggle to provide for himself. No, he was definitely not afraid of the work and long hours so he knew that he could and would continue.

His living situation was definitely not helping his frusteration. He lived in a small dismal two bedroom apartment in a shady neighborhood, with a questionable roommate. He hated it. It was dark and no matter how many times he cleaned it everything had a dingy appearance. He was not only afraid to open the windows for his own safety, but there were some dumpsters in front of the place that stunk pretty bad most days. His previous roommate had died at a party in the neighboring apartment due to a drug overdose and his new roomie was an alcoholic, who loved to get drunk and then turned mean. Deeks was pretty sure that the jerk beat his girlfriend on a regular basis. Deeks hated him with a passion so he basically avoided his own apartment until it was time to go to sleep. So he wasn't just restless and tired of the monotonous routine but pissed at his surroundings and the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do about any of it in the foreseeable future.

His day to day life was getting worse and honestly he was at a point where he didn't know how much longer he would be able to go on like this. The depression was becoming overwhelming and he felt like he was drowning, he realized that many more days like this and he might end up doing something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

It seemed that the only good people around him were the people from the restaurant where he worked. The manager was a 65 year old retired LAPD officer, Mr. Frank, who thankfully turned out to be more of a friend than a boss. Mr. Frank had taken him under his wing and was helping him out as much as possible. Deeks found himself trusting the old man and sharing bits and pieces of his past, and he's to this day entirely convinced that Mr. Frank is the reason that he finished law school and proceeded to make something out of himself. He was the catalyst that inspired him to continue to persue his dream.

One Sunday after finishing up his cooking class; Mr. Frank noticed that Deeks was particularily tired, depressed, and frusterated, the old manager ordered him to take some leave and handed him a ticket to the movie Coyote Ugly. When he saw the name of the movie, he started laughing and questioned his manager as to whether he looked like the kind of guy who watched chick flicks.

With a smile, wise Mr. Frank told him, "Don't watch the chick in the film son, watch the message behind it. Trust me." He found himself unable to refuse, so he accepted the tickets.

A couple days later when he returned to the restaurant, the first thing Mr. Frank did was corner him, pull him aside, and question him about whether or not he liked the movie and if he had learned anything from watching it.

A grinning Deeks had replied that he in fact loved the movie. That it had taught him to never give up. That no matter how bad the situation you are faced with you should keep going; one day you will achieve your dream. Never think that you are alone. There's always a person somewhere looking out for you. With a newfound determination and inspiration; he started working and never look back.

Even today when he needs to find some faith in himself or some inspiration to continue fighting for what he wants, he watches the movie.

What he didn't say to Mr. Frank that day was that not only had he loved the movie, but he saw a lot of himself in the main character. He was shown that if he works hard and keeps on struggling through he will eventually get what he wants. So he applies these lessons to his daily life he works hard doesn't give up and almost always gets what he wants in return.

He finished law school at the top of his class, became one of the best undercover cops LAPD has ever had, learned to cook, managed to move out of that crappy apartment into one that is walking distance from the beach, got a job with NCIS, met his new family, has an amazing partner, and hopefully with a little convincing one day she will be his everything.

To this day he still doesn't have everything that his heart desires, but he's working on it.

One thing is for sure, he loves Coyote Ugly.

**AN:- Hope you like it.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita**


End file.
